Shisaiga
by ChibiRere
Summary: [IN PROGRESS] - Sesshomaru seeks a remedy to Rin's mortality. This is my VERY FIRST fanfic, and it tackles the most glaring issue surrounding my two favorite ships (InuKag and SessRin). Since I don't submit to the ridiculous premise that Sesshomaru exhibits vampire behaviors/powers, I've decided to come up with a more plausible solution. Hopefully you like it!
1. Memories

**_She cannot be saved?_**

 _The demon lord's golden eyes widened as the realization ruthlessly washed over him. For the second time, Rin lay lifeless in his arms._

 ** _I cannot save her?_**

 _How was this possible? Two sharp fangs pierced Sesshomaru's lower lip as he choked back a wave of devastation. His beloved sword had betrayed him._

 ** _Tensaiga..._**

 _Such disobedience was unthinkable to one so powerful, yet the truth could not be denied. In the darkness of the Underworld, Rin's light had been extinguished. The answers waited for Sesshomaru just beyond the veil of his Meido - with she who had set him upon this path._

 ** _Son, Tensaiga can only call a person back from the dead once._**

 _So, there truly was no way. Rin could never return to his side again. Her smile, her bravery, her infectious optimism - everything that she was would now fade into memory. Once again, Sesshomaru felt the bitter ache of sadness threaten his composure. His porcelain face, however, remained frozen. The display of any perceivably weak emotion would be nothing short of unbecoming to one of his status. It was the violent weeping of his faithful servant that finally broke the silence and softened the heart of their hostess._

 ** _This is her last chance. You understand._**

 _With a stern warning, Sesshomaru's mother placed her Meido Stone around the girl's neck. Within a matter of seconds, Rin's life was collected from the Underworld and restored. Mocha danced with gold as her newly opened eyes met Sesshomaru's. Though he internalized it, the demon lord could not deny the intense relief that washed over him. Rin was back. And this time, he vowed, she would not be so easily taken away._

"Lorrrrd Sesshomaruuuuu!" The raspy call of a familiar voice forced the stoic demon away from his memories. Though Sesshomaru's focus had returned to the present, his eyes remained fixed on the source of his nostalgia - a single tree, towering deep within an isolated thicket. Time and time again, instinct had driven him back to this place. The reason, however, remained unspoken. To express such a significant weakness was out of the question for one so proud.

With increased desperation, the voice echoed again in the distance. "Where are you, Master?!" A shallow growl bellowed from the back of Sesshomaru's throat as he pivoted toward the noise. Shortly thereafter, a petite imp made his way into view. "There you are, Sire!" he exclaimed with frenzied footsteps.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's smooth voice remained characteristically cold and straight-forward. His porcelain face remained emotionless and unapologetic. "Have you done what I asked of you?"

"Y-yes, Mi'lord," the imp replied, holding out a finely wrapped parcel as he bowed his head. Satisfied with Jaken's performance, Sesshomaru returned his attention to the tree, leaving his servant to manage the item. "Hmmm?" Confused, Jaken peered upward and instinctively raised a quizzical brow. As he took in the scene, question after question began to invade the imp's mind – though he permitted none to escape his pointed lips. Over the years, Jaken had remained respectfully (and fearfully) aware of Sesshomaru's might. Curiosity was often met with a swift and painful reminder that explanations were owed to no one. Still, after several moments of silent suffering, the urge proved too strong for the imp to resist. "But, why are you here, Sire?"

Seconds passed into what felt like an eternity of silence before Sesshomaru, without warning, started toward the narrow path leading out of the forest. Ghostly waves of ivory locks danced around his ankles, marching in perfect sync to the demon lord's steps. Clearly, he had no intention of offering a response. Jaken froze, unsure of the possible wrath that he had unleashed. "Uh...hello?"

"Let's go, Jaken," his master sternly commanded. Heeding the domineering demon's response, the imp hastily obeyed.

 _One last chance – is this truly all that she has left? Tensaiga, I cannot accept this. Twice, I have let her die. Twice, I have failed her. I, Lord Sesshomaru, will never fail Rin again. I will change her fate, no matter the cost. Today, my journey begins._

**OOC: To keep the story as believable as possible, I'm going to stay away from using fan-inspired material in my own story. For example - Sesshomaru's mother was never given a name by Rumiko Takahashi, so she will not be given one here. I know "InuKimi" is a common substitute, but I want my story to flow organically with the official storyline. The same applies to things like the mystery name of Kaede's village, and Rin being more than capable of speaking like an adult (I can't stand it when she's given third-person/childish dialogue!) As the summary says, the whole reason that I started this fanfic was to come up with a better solution for mortality than Sesshomaru acting like a vampire! So, I won't be using anything other than my own material and what was given in the official animal/manga/audio series. I hope you understand! ^w^**

© 2017 ChibiRere All Rights Reserved

This story is not to be redistributed in ANY manner without my express, written consent!


	2. Rin

"In the mountains.

In the forest.

In the wind.

In a dream.

Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you?

With an ally like Master Jaken?

I will wait alone until you come.

Lord Sesshoumaru, please return."

Under the ever-reaching branches of a Sakura tree, Rin's voice danced into the afternoon breeze. Her feet playfully splashed against the waves of a delicate stream as she sang her favorite song – one of her own creation. Ten years had passed since her fateful encounter with the demon lord, the bulk of which had been spent under the care of Kaede. Though she had been loathed to leave her savior's side, Sesshomaru refused to be swayed from his decision. Readjustment to human life, he explained, was necessary if she was to be afforded the opportunity to decide her own fate.

Despite her transferred guardianship, Rin found herself the subject of frequent visits by the demon lord. More often than not, he would come baring gifts of the finest cloth– meant to be woven into kimonos for the girl's ever-growing body. Her latest creation featured an amethyst silk that faded from dark to light. An initiate sakura pattern bloomed from the hem as scattered petals drifted towards the center. Such skill was simultaneously unheard of and envied throughout the village, yet nothing could compare to the intense jealousy incited over the dashing demon himself. Favor in the eyes of Sesshomaru was a privilege extended exclusively to Rin – much to the bane of eligible humans and demons alike.

"Hmm?" The distant crack of a breaking branch penetrated the young woman's ears, causing a quizzical note to chime from behind her lips. Mocha danced with gold as her eyes met that of the being who now stood before her.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're here!"

"Rin. I hope you have fared well?" The demon lord's honeyed voice reverberated through the atmosphere, forcing the young woman's heart into overdrive.

"Mhmm! Lady Kaede and Kagome have been teaching how to make potions!" Such past times were not uncommon for Rin, nor were they ever discouraged by Sesshomaru. In fact, Rin had learned a number of domestic skills throughout her ten-year stay in the village – chiefly midwifery, cooking, and tailoring. Per the demon lord's request, she had also received several lessons in archery from Kagome. Sesshomaru's ability to protect the young woman was both absolute and unmatched, however he felt it necessary that Rin hone her ability to hunt. As a mortal, she required sustenance that beings such as Sesshomaru did not. Should circumstance ever force the demon lord from her side, it was imperative that Rin be prepared to feed herself.

A smile tugged at the corner of the demon lord's lips as a satisfied grunt bellowed from the back of his throat.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, My Lord!" Rin bobbed her head, flashing an innocent grin as her eyes momentarily closed.

"I am pleased to hear this," Sesshomaru cooed.

"And what of you, My Lord?" Rin cocked her head to the side as she eagerly awaited the demon lord's reply.

"There is nothing of consequence to report. Jaken remains utterly useless."

A soft laugh chimed from within the young woman, ringing like a delicate bell as she exposed her teeth. For a split second, Sesshomaru found himself in the grips of nostalgia. Though Rin had nearly doubled in age, her smile had not changed since they day they met. It was the same smile that had disarmed him, and planted the seeds of compassion within his stony heart.

A calm silence fell over the pair as they gazed upon each other. Strands of ebony and ivory intertwined, fluttering in delicate waves across a gentle breeze. Rin's scent permeated the space between them, ultimately finding its way to the demon lord. It was then that Sesshomaru noticed a mounting tension emanating from his companion. All at once, his golden eyes began to narrow.

"Rin. Is there something you wish to discuss?"

The young woman's mocha domes widened at the sudden inquiry, but quickly resumed their annular shape as she offered another smile.

"There is, My Lord. But, first…" Rin stepped forward, revealing the rolled piece of paper cradled within her hands "…there's something that I want to show you." Two slender arms stretched out towards the demon lord, offering him a closer look. A quizzical grunt emanated from the back of Sesshomaru's throat as an all-too-familiar scent filled his nose – his scent. Though the item in question had aged considerably, the truth of its origin could not be denied.

"Please read it, My Lord."

Silently and gently, Sesshomaru heeded his companion's request. Indeed, the writing within had been given life by his own hand.

 _ **Rin,**_

 _ **Have you grown accustomed to life in the village? No one is bullying you or anything? Did you make a kimono out of the cloth that I gave you the other day?**_

 _ **When you are troubled, or anxious, or sad (or any other time), feel free to call on me. I will come to you immediately. Even if we are far apart, if you call my name, I will absolutely come flying to you. If you cannot speak, you can whistle. Whistle through your fingers if you like. Distance is no object.**_

 _ **Our hearts are tied together. With the power of trust, there is nothing to fear. Simply having that feeling should be enough to fill your heart. That is why it is fine for things to remain as they are for now. We have plenty of time. You can examine your heart at your own pace.**_

 _ **Until then, take care of yourself.**_

Once he finished, Sesshomaru carefully returned the letter to its original state and offered it back to Rin. Though he remained silent, his mind began to flood with questions.

"Do you remember this, My Lord? You had it delivered to me shortly after Naraku's defeat." The young woman smiled, pulling the parchment towards her chest as delicate eyelashes kissed her cheeks. Sesshomaru golden eyes instinctively widened as the sound of Rin's rapidly increasing heartbeat found its way to his ears. "Even now, I can remember perfectly how happy it made me." The young woman's eyes lifted to meet that of her savior, forcing ebony bangs away from her delicate face. An increasingly rosy glow began to spread across her ivory cheeks as she continued. "You see My Lord, the day you left, I was so worried. I thought that I might never see you again – that you would forget about me entirely. It would only make sense, given your intense hatred of hum-"

"Rin!" Sesshomaru's voice bellowed sharply from behind clenched teeth as his eyes snapped shut. In stark contrast, Rin's eyes widened. Though she had been mildly surprised by the outburst, fear itself could not find her in this moment. Such was the power of the demon lord's presence. Trust had become her strength – a refuge from which all darkness fled. There was no place more secure than by his side. For a time, only the wind dared to break the silence that plagued the pair. Eventually Sesshomaru's eyes reopened, revealing the deep golden pools resting just behind his porcelain lids. "Don't say such silly things," he cooed.

A wave of relief washed over Rin's face as a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Continue," he instructed, gently encouraging her as he retained his stoic grace.

Rin bobbed her head in acknowledgement, releasing a shallow giggle as her eyes momentarily closed. With a quick pivot, she turned to face the rolling emerald hills behind the stream. After two delicate steps forward, she inhaled deeply.

"There are many things that I've wanted to say to you since that day. More than that, there are things that I've wanted to say since the day we met. But every time I found the right words, they slipped away once I was in your presence. Today, I want that change." Again, she inhaled, this time turning to meet her companion's gaze. "Lord Sesshomaru, my life began the day that I found you in that forest."

The demon lord's eyes widened, a soft, questioning gasp escaping his lips. "In a lot of ways, you reminded me of myself – tired, injured, and alone. After struggling for so long to find my place among humans, I couldn't help but be drawn to something so familiar. It was like an instinct, a constant calling that kept pulling me back. I wanted to take care of you, even if you didn't need it. But more than that, I…" Rin paused, losing her thoughts to the symphonic beating in her chest. Her mocha eyes darted downward, focusing on nothing as she took in a shallow breath. "…I just wanted to be by your side." Though her discomfort was intensely palpable, Sesshomaru felt a smile threatening to shatter his stony demeanor. With increasing difficulty, he resisted, and instead focused on the soothing sound of Rin's heart.

The young woman gathered her courage and began to speak once more. "You see, My Lord…" she cooed, "…when you asked about my bruises, you gave me something that I had been denied for a very long time –". Mocha united with gold as her eyes lifted to meet that of the demon lord. "Kindness."

A gentle breeze sent strands of ebony locks dancing into gentle waves. "Forever with Lord Sesshomaru. That has been my only wish for ten years, now."

Rin drew closer, slowly bridging the distance between her and Sesshomaru. "Lady Kaede, and everyone else in the village, have shown me that humans are capable of love. I've learned so much, and had many wonderful experiences. I have readjusted, as My Lord requested, and I'm truly grateful for the opportunity. However…"

She stood before her companion now, so close that his very warmth threatened to enslave her. Tears began to fall from her eyes in tiny, transparent beards. Returning her gaze, the demon lord could feel the overwhelming desperation emanating from his companion. She was pleading with him. "…I do not belong in this world. I'll never be able to call a human village my home again." Though her voice began to shake, Rin willed herself to stay firm. "Because my place has always been, and will always be, by your side."

"Rin." Sesshomaru stretched a gentle hand toward the young woman, bringing it to rest on her now rosy cheek. "There is still have plenty of time. You need not rush your decision." Though his porcelain face remained emotionless, the demon lord's eyes began to betray him. Reflected in them was a passion that mirrored that of his companion – a yearning that could not be silenced.

"My Lord, have you not heard me?" the returning voice had been reduced to a mere whisper. A slender hand came to rest on his own as tears began flowing freely from Rin's eyes. "My decision was made long ago – before you ever asked me to stay here." Her grip tightened, offering a gentle squeeze as the decade-long secret finally escaped her lips. "Lord Sesshomaru, I lo-"

Sesshomaru took hold of the young woman's wrist, pulling her forward until their bodies met in a gentle collide. With one hand, he clung tightly to her waist. With the other, he tenderly cradled her the back of her head. For Rin, the moments that followed drifted into silent eternity as she stood paralyzed – eyes rendered wide with bewilderment.

"You shame me, Rin." A quizzical note emanated from the back of the young woman's throat. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, stood silent as he pressed himself ever-tighter against his companion. Slowly, Rin began to return the demon lord's embrace. Her face instinctively found his chest as he began to speak once more. "To love a human – to suffer the same weakness as my great and foolish father – I never wanted such a thing. The thought of being bound to a creature so pathetic sickened me, even angered me. For centuries, I have detested your kind. And yet..."

Sesshomaru fell to his knees, sending a wave of ethereal white locks towards the sun. His hands trailed to either of Rin's elbows as his head tilted downward. Such a submissive pose was unbecoming of one so proud, however, in this moment, the demon lord could think of nothing but the woman that stood before him. "…I cannot stop myself from desiring you."

Rin remained still – locked in paralysis as an internal struggle with disbelief threatened her sanity. Here, standing on the precipice of her every waking dream, the line between fantasy and reality had blurred. The impossible had materialized before her very eyes, bringing with it an end to a decade-long yearning. Nothing could have prepared the young woman for such a moment, yet the movements that followed could not have been more natural,

Two slender arms weaved around Sesshomaru's shoulders, leaving him to seek the comfort of Rin's waist. Silently, she embraced him, entangling her hands with his snowy white locks. The demon lord responded in kind, moving in perfect synchronicity with her until no space remained between them. "Emotions are such troublesome things," he cooed.

The pair remained tightly and blissfully linked as time slipped into silent eternity. Having unlocked the gates to a Utopia of their own creation, neither Sesshomaru nor Rin could conjure the strength to separate. Only when the demon lord remembered a key article of his visit did he finally manage to sever the embrace. "Rin. I have something for you as well."

"My Lord?" Quickly, the young woman stood upright, casting away all evidence of her tears as Sesshomaru briefly turned away. In the time that it took the demon lord to dash behind a neighboring tree and return, Rin barely managed a single blink. Sesshomaru extended his hands, offering a finely wrapped parcel to his companion. A purple sash fashioned into the shape of a bow stared back at the young woman. begging to be pulled apart.

"Oh! A new kimono?" Rin gingerly accepted the gift, battling intense eagerness as she uncovered the treasure within. Stunned silence overcame the young woman as the last of the cloth wrapping fell to the ground. For a brief moment, she swore the very breath had been stolen from her body.

 _Beautiful_ would have been an insufficient description for such a garment. The dual-layered kimono was expertly crafted, and clearly not for everyday wear. A kosode of pastel red served as the inner portion of the ensemble, while the outer uchikake featured elaborately embroidered cranes, fans, and flowers – each carefully embellished with threads of silver or gold. Crimson sakura flowers mirroring those present on Sesshomaru's everyday attire appeared throughout the design, breaking apart the larger portions of silken white background.

With newly widened eyes, Rin struggled to find her voice. Her now shaking hands began to lose their grip, threatening to cast the kimono to the ground as she fought to retain her failing strength. "Lord Sesshomaru, is this-"

"A wedding kimono, yes." A soft gasp escaped Rin's lips as her eyes shifted to meet the demon lord's golden gaze. Though his face remained emotionless and his voice stable, Sesshomaru's internal chaos rivaled that of the young woman ten-fold.

"You understand what this symbolizes, do you not? If you are to return to my side, I would have you do so as my wife."

Rin desperately chased a single word to the very tip of her tongue, yet her racing thoughts made it impossible to speak. Her eyes, however, proved all-too-eager to betray her outward composure. One by one, a series of transparent beads broke free from their optical prison.

Though he sought verbal confirmation, the ever-increasing beat of Rin's heart proved more than enough to encourage the demon lord forward. "Demons do not engage in frivolous joining ceremonies as humans do. Taking a mate is far less complicated. However…" Gently, he caressed the young woman's cheek, silencing her tears with a single stroke of his thumb. Despite the menacing sharpness of Sesshomaru's exposed claws, Rin's porcelain skin remained unscathed. "…I have decided to endure it for your sake."

The demon lord's hand traveled downward, stimulating a trail of goosebumps that led straight to his companion's shoulder. "I've also instructed Kagome and the old woman to assist you, should you choose to accept. You're free to organize whatever you so desire." He froze here, silently pleading as his gaze intensified. Though Rin's response was palpable, only the sound of her voice would satisfy Sesshomaru now.

While her eyes momentarily closed, Rin inhaled deeply. Summoning every ounce of strength, she steadied her slender frame and willed herself to speak. A violent swarm of butterflies manifested within, threatening to carry her away as she once again met Sesshomaru's gaze.

"Yes." As her fragile body began to tremble, so did her resolve. Twin streams began to fall gracefully past her now crimson cheeks as they migrated towards the ground. "Lord Sesshomaru, make me your bride." There was a mounting tension in Rin's voice, a deep desperation – as if she feared she would wake from a cruel illusion at any moment.

"Rin." With no time to react, the young woman found herself ensnared in Sesshomaru's tight embrace once again. Like the gentle ray of an afternoon sun, his touch warmed her – calmed her. In his arms, not even the most intense of Rin's fears could survive. The demon lord placed a tender kiss on her forehead, sealing with it a silent promise of forever. For a few moments more, Sesshomaru lingered here, his lips refusing to part from the magnetic pull of his companion. "Go now, and inform the others," he whispered. "I need not be present for the announcement."

It was then that Rin chocked back a soft giggle, and instead offered a gentle nod. To one so familiar with the demon lord, the reasoning behind his request was easy to deduce. Admitting such blatant weakness in the presence of his beloved was difficult enough. Admitting it in the presence of a certain happily-married half-demon was all but impossible.

"Yes, My Lord," she cooed.

Satisfied, Sesshomaru offered his parting words and turned towards the open field.

"I will return."

In an instant, the demon lord was off the ground – flying effortlessly in his humanoid form as Lord Mokomoko trailed behind him. With sheer admiration reflected in her eyes, Rin watched as Sesshomaru began to fade into the eastern hills. Savoring the moment, she released a joyful sigh and whispered the words of her heart.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I love you."

 ****OOC: The letter referenced in this chapter is from an OFFICAL audio CD that was released with the approval of Rumiko Takahashi. I DID NOT create it! Additionally, the song that Rin is singing at the beginning of the chapter was taken straight from the end episode 77!****

 ****OOC: I apologize for taking so long to update! As you can see, this chapter is rather lengthy and it took a while to create something that I was satisfied with. I hope you understand!****

 **© 2017 ChibiRere All Rights Reserved**

 **This story is not to be redistributed in ANY manner without my express, written consent!**


End file.
